Shadow Theft
by Gunslinger1DT1
Summary: Fanfic about an alternate future to season 4.Jaden's fused with Yubel, but is his usual quirky self. Things really get interesting when two new characters show up. There's new characters, duels, and bad guys for your reading pleasure! JadenXAlexis later.


Yu-Gi-Oh

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Shadow Theft

Part 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1

In the early afternoon a boy with long brown hair dashed through the forest of the island.

"Jaden slow down, you might trip and get hurt." said a woman's voice from inside his head.

"Don't sweat Yubel I know where I'm going, the forest wouldn't hurt me." Jaden responded calmly to himself.

"Hmph" Yubel said but didn't push the issue further. The truth was he was probably right, Jaden had a way with this island, almost what could be called a bond. Yubel didn't pretend to understand it. Ever since she and Jaden's souls had fused together, and she had reclaimed the good in her she had assumed the role of Jaden's silent protector and counselor. Jaden rushed until he saw who he was looking for, a small boy with bright blue hair in a long blue coat. He leapt through the hair and tackled the boy to the dirt laughing and yelling.

"SY!" Jaden screamed happily. "How are you buddy?"

"JAY!" Syrus exclaimed equally as happy. "I'm great, how are you!?" He took a moment to look at Jaden. The smile on his face was still the same, but his hair was spiked up more to one side, the tail of his coat was sticking up, and his collar was out much wider, (A/N how he looks in season 4 anyway.) it wasn't something someone who didn't know him well would notice, but Syrus knew Jaden well enough to know he didn't change very often. It'd been about 3 weeks since he changed but Syrus couldn't quite get used to it yet.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite Slifer Jaden Yuki." Said a female voice from somewhere behind the. Jaden and Syrus whirled around and saw their friend Alexis Rhodes standing behind them.

"LEX" Jaden exclaimed carefully, jumping up and throwing his arms around her. Syrus noticed her cheeks turn red as she smiled and returned the hug. She had been thinking a lot about how she felt about Jaden during the time he'd been missing until this point. She was sure now she did have romantic feelings for him.

"He's just too laid back; I don't think he even knows what romantic feelings are. But maybe I'm not giving him enough credit…" Alexis thought as Jaden released her.

"Hey Jay, you act like we haven't seen you in years."

"Can't help it Lex, I always miss my buds." Jaden said putting Syrus in a headlock. They both fell to the ground laughing. Alexis sighed and laughed at the same time. She looked over to the other students. She noticed a girl in a yellow coat sitting alone at the edge of the woods. Alexis hadn't seen her before but she looked their age, so she was probably a transfer student.

"Hey you two, have you ever seen that girl before?" Alexis asked. The boys stopped wrestling on the ground.

"Nope, never." Jaden said mildly interested.

"She looks our age might be a transfer student." Syrus said before being tackled by Jaden again.

"Yeah…that's what I thought…Oh wow someone's going over to her." Alexis saw a jerky Obelisk blue she knew named Roger.

"Hey there baby what's your name." Roger asked.

"Sam." The girl replied without looking up, she could tell this guy wasn't worth it, but if he didn't go away some one would have to handle it, and she knew just who would.

"Well, I think you're good looking enough to go on a date with me." Roger said smugly.

"Really? Great, now piss off." Sam said glancing up at him. "He's not even good looking…" she thought to herself.

"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ROGER LIKE THAT YOU BITCH I'LL-"

"That's enough." Said a voice from behind him. Jaden and his friends looked over and saw a boy about the size of Jaden with black hair that was about as long as Jaden's without being spiked. He was also wearing a red jacket.

"Buzz of slacker." Roger said dismissing him.

"Don't think so, let's duel." The red coated boy said raising his Duel Disk.

"Fine, it'll help impress the babe over there, should only take two minutes to wipe the floor with you."

"You're right about the two minutes."

"Tyler!" Sam called from where she was sitting, she now looked excited.

"Yeah Sam?" He said looking up.

"Thanks, and kick his ass." She said smiling and giving him the thumbs up. He returned it and drew his hand.

"Ladies first." Roger said with a smirk.

"You're original." Tyler said rolling his eyes. "Okay then, First I'll someone Luster Dragon (1900/1600) in attack mode, then play one card face down, and end my turn."

"Hm, that's actually a decent card for a Slifer, but I'll play one card facedown in defense mode and end my turn."

"Good, my move. I play Nobleman of Crossout. Now your facedown monster is destroyed and if it's an effect monster you search your deck and remove all monsters of the same name, and its effect is not activated. Say good bye to all your man eater bugs. NOW, Luster Dragon attack his life points directly."

"OH CRAP!" Roger shouted as Luster Dragon attacked him. (Roger-2100 LP).

"Whoa." Alexis said staring at awe at the duel. "What is this kid doing in Slifer Red, he's brilliant!"

"He is actually, he's just lazy." Sam said, the three friends jumped, they hadn't heard her come up next to them. "I'm Sam by the way, and that's Tyler."

"So we heard." Jaden said sticking out his hand, Sam shook it. "Jaden Yuki's the name, these are my buds Syrus and Alexis."

"Oh wow, you're Jaden Yuki?" Sam asked impressed. "We've read all about you!"

"Hey, neat! So I'm guessing you two know each other already?"

"Yes, we live in the same town, but I'll explain later, for now just watch him win."

"Okay Slifer, now bad. But now I'll play Rageki break. By discarding one card I can destroy one monster on your side of the field, and then I'll summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode, Guardian direct attack!"

"Not so fast." Tyler said. "I activate Magic Cylinder, so the attack goes back to your life points." (Roger-700 LP). "Now it's my move, I draw." He looked at the card and smiled. "It's all over now! I have all 5 Pieces to the unstoppable Exodia in my hand! Exodia Obliterate!" Exodia appeared on the filed and blasted Roger and ended the duel.

"Wah…why does a Slifer have Exodia…" Roger managed before passing out.

"Holy Crap! That was Exodia!" Syrus explained.

"We know Sy." Jaden said calmly but clearly impressed. "Hey friend!" He called to Tyler. "Mind if we take a peak at each others decks?"

"You're Jaden Yuki, right?" Tyler asked as he walked over.

"Yup, that's me." Jaden replied.

"Well then, why not." Tyler responded with a smile. The two walked off excitedly looking at each others decks. Tyler turned around once to wink at Sam. He blinked, blushed and gave him a smile.

"Hey are you two…together?" Syrus asked timidly.

"Hm? Me? Him? No no…." Sam said quickly

"But do you want to be?" Alexis asked with a short smile. Sam only smiled as she looked up to look at her new friends and the guy of her dreams, one of her oldest friends.

"This is sure going to be a fun year."

End Chapter 1

A/N-I'd like to explain myself a little here. Thanks to a very constructive review, I'd like to apoligize a little. In the rush and excitement to get this out, I admit I crapped out on alot of aspects, particularly the dueling and character devolpment. Trust me I know how this game works, I started with 5 packs of Legend of Blue Eyes in 2002 and haven't stopped since. I feel crummy about using Exodia as an excuse to end the duel quickly, but that's my real deck he's using and that has happened to me atleast once,plus it's the fastest thing I could think of off the top of my head. I promise the next chapters and duels will be much more constructed and planned, this was really just a short intro to the characters, if you were disappointed with this chapter please check back for chapter 2, I'm working on a good duel and a decent back story for the new characters. Oh one more thing, sorry about the fourth year thing, I got messed up and got seasons confused with years, I'm fixing it.


End file.
